


Birthday Surprise

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Oliver is determined to make Twenty Eight the best birthday Felicity’s ever had.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that it is both Felicity’s and Emily’s birthday today. This was a blast to write and I really hope you all have fun reading it. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you!

 

If you asked Oliver what his favourite day of the year was, he wouldn't even hesitate in saying Felicity's birthday. The first time they had celebrated had been the second year they'd been a team, she'd brought cupcakes into the foundry that her mother had sent her and shared them with them all. The second time, they'd been in Italy that week and had spent most of it in bed with a few breaks here and there to go and get a good meal somewhere special, Oliver had made sure that she'd had one of the best birthday's possible, he could still remember how happy she had looked laying in his arms that night.

 

They hadn't exactly celebrated the year after that, things between then had gotten somewhat awkward after their heated night in the bunker, though he had made sure she knew he hadn't forgotten with her favourite coffee and a bottle of wine waiting for her at her work station when she got in that night. This year, they were back together, working on their relationship, making sure things were going well and that they were going to go the distance this time. It was the year he was determined to make sure Felicity had the best birthday she could, he wanted to make up for the year before.

 

By the time that wonderful day in July came around, everything was in place. Plans were made, surprises were prepared, it was set to be a birthday she'd remember. He'd started early, sneaking out of bed while she slept peacefully, making her breakfast in bed, smiling at the memory of her failed omelets while he cooked. It didn't take him long to load up a tray with an omelette, coffee and cinnamon rolls he'd made the night before. He can't stop smiling as he returns to their bedroom, setting the tray down on his bedside table and leaning over, gently placing a kiss to Felicity's cheek.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He whispers, Felicity waking up and rolling over, smiling up at Oliver happily.

“Hi. Do I smell breakfast?” Her question causes them both to laugh, Oliver nodding as he quickly place a kiss on her lips.  
“Happy Birthday, Honey.” The tray is put between the two of them, the couple enjoying their breakfast, chatting and discussing the day while they ate.

 

Once breakfast was finished, they both got ready for the day, Oliver unable to hide the smile on his face as Felicity steps out of the bathroom in a simple yet stunning yellow sun dress.

“Twenty eight is looking good on you.” Stepping over to her, his arms wrap loosely around her waist.

“It's feeling pretty good so far. I like it.” There's a smile on her face, it'd been there since she'd woken up and Oliver was happy to take that as a sign of so far, so good. There was one surprise he'd been planning for a while, one he knew she would absolutely adore.

 

As the day progresses, Oliver is working overtime, making Felicity's day perfect for her. He doesn't go over the top, knowing she wouldn't want anything too crazy. Their day is spent exploring the Star City Planetarium, it was something that she had told him she wanted to see on a rare quiet night curled up on the sofa. She'd spent an hour telling him about how she had dreamed of becoming an astronaut as a kid and seeing the stars but her need for glasses had quickly squished that desired career path. It was the closest he could get to giving her the stars. They'd spent hours there, Felicity was taking in all of the exhibits but all Oliver could focus on was her.

 

When they went for lunch, it was to the Italian restaurant they'd had their first date at, this time both were joking about how that night had had an explosive ending. They were both relieved when they left that afternoon, hand in hand, stopping to get ice cream for dessert before returning home for a few hours.

“Best birthday ever.” Felicity said quietly as they walked through the door. She kicked her shoes off quickly, turning and pulling Oliver close, reaching up on her toes, she kissed him hard and quick. He lifts her up, carrying her upstairs, plans to recreated some of her birthday in Italy forming in his mind as the kisses turned soft, slow and passionate.

 

The next number of hours were spent in bed, talking and making love. Eventually though it was almost time for the last surprise. Pulling themselves out of bed, they got dressed again.

“Last surprise, I promise.” Oliver told Felicity, kissing her cheek. Heading to the bunker, he sent Thea a quick text, the whole team were there, his sister safe guarding Felicity's main gift. He may have gone a little too big on this one, it was something he doubted he'd ever be able to top but he knew it was something she had been wanting for a long time so he had simply been unable to resist.

 

“My last surprise is the bunker? Not to burst your bubble, but I already know about this place, My Love.” Felicity teases, Oliver responds by shaking his head with a smile, simply leading her inside.

“You'll love it, I promise.” They head inside quickly. The elevator ride is spent in excited silence, stepping out once they reached the main level. Reached the main platform, the team came out from wherever they were hiding, Diggle holding a cake as everyone sang _Happy_ _Birthday_ to her.   
“Thank you.” She moved forward, blowing out her candles and hugging everyone, even Rene who tried to get out of getting one.

 

Once cake had been passed around and eaten, Oliver and Thea slipped out, returning with Felicity's last surprise. Leash in hand, he walked towards the woman he loved.

“Oliver, what... who is this?” She asks, quickly kneeling down on the ground as he and the newest member of the team reached her.

“This is your new dog. His name is Archer, don't ask. I adopted him yesterday. I remembered that time when we were in Ivy Town and you suggested we get a dog. I'm sorry it took me so long.” He tells her, smiling as she stands up and kisses him quick before turning her attention back to Archer.

“I'm guessing he came with this name.” She shoots him a knowing look, knowing that it was a little too on the nose but still loving it, the dog and Felicity.

“Yes. He came with the name. But I saw him and just knew he was the right dog for us.” Standing up again, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver, holding him close and kissing him deeply.

“I love you. Thank you for today. It really was the best birthday I've ever had.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment, let me know what you liked. Thank you again!!!
> 
> If you want to discuss this story or any of my other stories you can find me on twitter under the same username or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
